The Little Neko
by RedRoset
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is a irritable Neko who sits day after day at the back of the Neko shelter, letting time pass him by until a certain someone catches his attention and he his. Not only this but the man was also pretty much able to make Ciel purr just by giving him an ear rub. Interesting indeed. SebastianxCiel hints throughout chapters. Summary sucks. But story is hopefully good.
1. Mysterious Master

Chapter 1: Mysterious Master

It is a bitter cold day, nearing to winter, the cold was nipping at my skin even though at the moment I was inside a Neko shelter.

Yes, a 'neko' shelter. I am Ciel Phantomhive, a born neko who has been taken from my parents once time had come to be sold.

I am 12 years old, I have dark grey blue hair with deep blue eyes, er, eye, since my right eye has a deep violet color which spread into it because of an infection I gotten when I was much younger. But I usually had it covered by my hair so it would not be seen since I hated being stared at and asked questions about it.

It had lead to me having weak lungs which caused me to have asthma, a truly irritating thing to have since it would suddenly appear without warning when I run too much or get myself really tired.

Anywho, at the moment I am in the back of a shelter where I am barely seen since I am too 'vicious' to be sold because I once acted threatingly towards a girl who started to pull on my ears and tail which lead to her crying and me being thrown to the back.

I hiss quietly to myself, my tail flicking with irritation as customers come in and oogle at other neko's.

I glare at the door, seeing more and more humans swarm into the shop either to buy or simply see for themselves if neko's are real. But soon my ears perk up a fraction as a rather mysterious man walks in with raven black locks which framed his face perfectly and one straying away from the rest in between his two tea brown eyes.

Or were they red..? Maybe I might not be able to see it perfectly since I am right at the back.

Yes, that's probably it.

Anyway, the man had rather pale skin, as if he did not go out often and his body seemed to be rather slim yet well built at the same time, making him look rather broad and lean.

I havn't even noticed I was staring until it was too late since the man, after speaking to the shop's owner, Angela (I hate her) turned to look at me.

I could tell he did not like her one bit either because of the way he immediately dropped his polite smile when she turned away, this made me snicker a little, and that led to him to focus his attention at me.

I stiffened, feeling his eyes literally stare into my soul.

He simply smirks gently, as if he was amused and began to walk my way, ignoring all the pleas of the other neko's who all wanted to be bought by him simply because he looked rich and they would live a pampered life.

I flick my tail a little warningly towards him, staring as he came closer and closer then bent down infront of the cage to look at me even closer.

Yep, definetly more red then tea brown, I finally decide as I return the stare then snap out of my daze as I see his gloved hand slip through the bars towards me.

Why gloved? He must be a spoilt rich brat if he has to wear gloves about.

I bear my teeth at his hand, proudly showing my sharp canine's at him and lowering my ears down a bit and my tail lashing back and forth threateningly at him.

Angela suddenly seemed to notice the man because she quickly began to pretty much stumble over here with a horror look on her face. „Sir, be carefull, he is truly a vicious beast so I recomend you to step back before you get bitten."

My eyes snap over to them and they contract a little, slitting by a fraction as I glare deeply at her. A vicious beast? Is that what she thinks of me?

„I have a name, you know." I snarl at her.

That seemed to amuse the raven haired man even more because his smirk deepened and he got up, turning around and replacing the smirk with a fake smile.

„He is right, miss. There is no need for such vulgur names for such a divine creature. Since you own a whole neko shelter you should atleast know by now that nothing is done without a reason."

Oh god, his voice sounds amazing. Wait, did I just seriously think that? Get a grip, Ciel!

I couldn't help but like this man already because of his words about 'doing things for a reason'. Indeed I threatened the girl because she did something I did not like one bit, there was no need for her to exaggerate.

Angela glares at the man deeply, keeping her mouth shut for a while before finally asking. „If you like the brat this much are you going to buy him? It might just help my shelter a little bit." She gave him a sickening smile.

The man smirks again. „Yes. Is there a contract I must fill first or do I just give you money and leave?"

„I'll go get the paper for you to sign." She turns around and begins to leave.

The man's eyes flick downwards to look at me and he again crouches down. I huff quietly.

„What's your name?" He asks me. I think for a bit. Should I tell him? If I don't he might just give me a stupid one instead.

I don't want that at all, being called things like Fluffy, or Pretty Paws or something like a certain long haired man with red hair and well, red everything apart from a bit of his clothes, skin and strange green/yellow eyes wanted to name me whilst here looking for nekos.

Luckily I had shut him up before he could ask to buy me, and that led to him suddenly yelling at me saying 'WHY THE FACE!?'

I got good amusement out of that.

„Ciel." I answer him after a while of thinking.

„Do you have a last name?" He asks again, an amused grin appearing on his face again.

„Why does that matter to you?" I snap at the man, tail returning to it's lashing manner and ears pulled back. He simply chuckles.

„Well then, I'm Sebastian Michaelis, and I do believe I'm going to be your new master in a while once that woman returns." He sneers slightly. „I can tell she is only faking the kindness, am I correct?"

I gaze at him, most people would 'judge a book by it's cover' but not him. Instead of him simply going along with her fake kindness he inspects her personality more, coming to the conclusion it is not real. This made me admire the man a little more. „Quite. I hate the woman." I grumble.

„It was not even my fault I threatened the girl. She pulled at my ears and tail. The same with that annoying red head which I bet is gay. Who would want to be called pretty paws!? And he also said he would dress me up in 'pretty clothing' when he bought me. I just couldn't stand that idiot." I grumble.

Sebastian seemed to stiffen a little at the 'annoying red head' part.

„Grell." He muttered. His eyes slitting a little. Wait, what? Since when did humans be able to have their eyes turn into slits!?

I was suddenly thrown out of my thoughts as Sebastian brought his hand through the cage. „Pardon me, may I?" He asks and without letting me do anything about it he began to rub my ears gently.

„N-No, wait- Nh..." I mutter. It felt really nice, a pleasured sensation running through my body, forcing it to become weaker and submissive to the pleasure and as if my body had a mind of it's own my eyes close and my shoulders slump from it's stiff position and a purr rumbles from my chest.

Sebastian now seemed really amused as he continued to stroke my ear calmly. „You have an interesting personality. Acting tough and mean all the time when you are really quite sensitive."

My eyes snap open to glare at the man, yet my purring continued, which I sadly was not able to get rid off. Damn, I wish neko's were able to control their purring instead of having it have a mind of it's own. Honestly, it gets really irritating.

The man seemed unfazed by my ice daggers immitating from my eyes and instead his rubbing intensified a little more and so did my purring. He must be some sort of pro with this because I feel like my control is being drained from my body at this calming massage on my ear.

Without me realising his hand had trailed down from my ear to under my chin. My eyes quickly shut once again without me telling them to and my chin lifted up, exposing my neck to the man as he continued to scratch it gently.

„Nya..." I moan quietly, unable to contain it inside my self. When his hand quickly vanishes from my chin my eyes open up once again halfway and I drop onto the ground in a heap as I was still rather weak from the pleasuring.

Sebastian had stood up and was once again facing the woman who looked at me with a shocked expression since 1# I was still purring rather loudly and 2# Sebastian is unharmed.

She gave Sebastian the paper wearily and he simply took it, pulled out a pen and began to scribble down on it happily then gave it back to her with a pleased grin.

„Um, now all that's left is to find a collar for him, pay for the neko and you are free to go."

„Yes, of course." Sebastian allowed the woman to lead him away and I simply stayed in my position. For some reason I was no longer cold but instead had warmth flutter through my chest.

I got snapped out of my haze as another blond neko from a short distance away called my name. I opened up my eye to look at him.

„What do you want, Alois?" I hiss at him. He merely smirks even wider.

„I see that hottie has been able to tame the infamous beast of the London Neko shelter!" He simply yells out in the Shelter.

I cringe visibly as the neko's around began to giggle and snicker and some even laugh out loud. This has definetly bruised my pride by a whole new level. I hiss at Alois angrily. I am even more annoyed right now at the fact that I couldn't think of a come back at the ice blue eyed blonde.

„You pervert. Only gay people will call other men hottie's. I bet you are only saying that because you are jelous of me." I finally answer him, a cocky smirk appearing on my face.

Alois huffs. „I'm not gay, I'm bisexual, thank you very much. And how can I be jelous of a tiny blue cyclops who does nothing but scratch and threaten those who he doesn't like." He sticks out his tongue towards Ciel.

„I'm not tiny! My growth spurt is just late!" I yell back at him, sitting up and shaking my fist at the blond whilst bearing my teeth and lashing my tail.

The blond simply smirks. But his smirk quickly dissappears as another man walks in which I couldn't help but think looks very much like Sebastian, but his hair was shorter and a littler more curly and his eyes were a golden hazel kind of color.

Plus his face simply held no emotion at all.

„Another hot guy 12 o' clock!" Alois yelps excitedly, practically jumping up in his cage and gripping onto the bars, staring at the man with an expression that screamed X-Rated thoughts.

I grumble to myself. But soon perk up instinctively as Sebastian walks back in with a expensive looking black collar in his hand. He walked over to me and showed it. It had the words 'Ciel'written over the silver circle hanging from it and a phone number underneath.

„What do you think Ciel?" Sebastian asks me.

I frown. I never did like collars. Thinking they could choke me. Sebastian seemed to sense my nervousness since he pushed the collar between the bars closer to me. „It's not going to strangle you, Ciel. You don't even need to wear it over your neck, your wrist is good enough." Sebastian assures me.

I visibly calmed a little and nodded gently, still staring at the leather collar. Then without noticing Sebastian had opened the cage doors and got up, waiting for me to get out after him.

I stare for a bit then quietly crawl through it and get up. My legs shake slightly since I was not used to standing properly for a while since my cage was rather small.

„You are smaller than I thought." Sebastian simply smirks, lifting up my arm to attach the collar to my wrist like he promised he would do. I hiss annoyingly at him.

„Well, maybe you are just too tall!" I grumble. „Anyway." He cuts in after finishing with my collar. „Shall we get going? I already payed for you. Our next stop is too the mall since it is nearing to winter and I do not want you walking around with only these clothes on you." He points at them.

I look down. Indeed they were thin and tattered and in no position to be worn outside in such chilling weather.

I nod dumbly and allow him to lead me outside, walking past that other man. I frown a little as Sebastian glared at him a little before continuing to leave. As I left I saw Claude also give Sebastian a dirty look then look over at the now desperate looking Alois who had suddenly perked up with a massive grin on his face.

When I turned to face the right way again I stopped to stare at a black shiny limousine. Sebastian simply walked in to sit on the white leather seats and wait for me to join him.

I walk after him dumbly and sit onto the couchions, closing the door and shifting so I was right against it. It was cold, but I did not trust the man enough to lay down onto him to get some warmth instead.

Sebastian lifted his brow. „Indeed rather interesting. Usually creatures would choose warmth against cold but you instead stay right by the cold glass."

My eyes snap over towards him and I frown. „Congratulations for noticing what I do. I wonder if you have a trophy for your good eyesight." I hiss grumpily. Yet instead of this having Sebastian get pissed off, he instead seemed more amused than before.

„Well then I will leave you to that, then. The road to the mall is a little long though." Sebastian smiles gently then he turns around to push on a button and speak into it. „Drive to the mall, please."

It was soon afterwards answered with an „As you wish, sir." And then the car began to move.

My ears perk up as I stare at the moving ground. It was rather amazing for me who has never been in a car before. I was truly enchanted by the view and the calming movement of the car that I did not realise when I closed my eyes and let myself slump against the side.

I was now so tired that I ignored the fact that Sebastian had pulled me towards him and against his broad chest.

I curled up against him, listening to his heartbeat that was lulling me to sleep. I could once again feel him stroke my ears soothingly and I began to purr, not even trying to get rid of it this time, my small hands gripping to his shirt a little.

Then before I knew it I had fallen asleep.


	2. Answered Questions

I was soon woken up by a whisper in my ear. "Ciel... We're here, wake up..." Came a deep voice through the darkness.

I frown a little, scratching my ear which had the tingling sensation of his breath against it then returned to my previous position.

I heard a chuckle then once again came the deep voice. "Ciel. Get up. If you really want to continue sleeping here then that's fine, but at least let me get up." I could almost hear the smirk in his voice which forces my eyes to snap open.

I was sitting on his lap. How did that happen!?

"You know, you have a beautiful eye, there was no need to hide it." He suddenly tells me. I thought something seemed different. And that difference was me seeing from both my eyes. Oh no, he saw it!

I quickly jump off and clamp my hand over my eye, staring at the man with an unsure look on my face.

"Ciel, if you really don't like it that much I can always get you an eye patch to hide it if you wish." Sebastian asks me with a slightly concerned look in his blood red eyes.

Of course, I was a little surprised at this. I thought that the only emotions he had was smirk, smile, look amused or look irritated. I never knew he would be concerned for me, though…

"Please do." I answer him. "Can I stay in here though? I don't really wish to show myself looking like this…" I mumble nervously.

Sebastian had an understanding look on his face before finally ruffling my hair, getting out the limousine and going into the mall to go shopping for the boy.

I sit and watch him leave until he leaves my sight and so I take this time to think for a bit.

I had a few questions already popping into my mind, like why did he choose to pick 'me' out of all the other Neko's in the store. Well, he said I had an interesting personality… But that can't be all of it, right?

Then there's also the red head part. He said Grell as if it he had acid on his tongue just by saying the word. Maybe he knows the guy and hates him? That's probably it. Anyone would after knowing him for a few minuit's.

I quietly sigh to myself whilst asking more and more questions. I was becoming a little anxious about why it took him so long and but just then he happened to open the door and slide in, almost giving me a heart attack.

"I'm sorry if some clothes aren't the right size. I just did a random guess since I don't know your exact size number."

He sniggers to himself then plops the filled up back onto the seat then pulls out an eye patch just like he promised he would.

"Would you like to put it on now or only when we go out?" He asks me.

I think for a bit then finally shake my head slowly. "Only when out. I find no need to do it around you since you've already seen my eye." I tell him.

He nods then does the thing with the button again, this time saying to home.

I wonder what his home looks like. Maybe it's a palace…? I try imagine it but soon scrunch up my face and shake my head. No, that's stupid.

Sebastian watches me as I do that and I quickly direct my glare at him as my furry ears pick up on his chuckling.

"What's wrong, Kitten?" He teases me, resting his chin on his palm while watching me with those red eyes of his.

"…Why do you have red eyes?" I suddenly ask him, not wanting to be embarrassed any further and changing the subject quickly.

Sebastian stays quiet for a while, as if ponding on a way to answer me then finally straightens up and begins to speak.

"An infection that spread to my eyes and changed their color." He simply tells me. I raise a brow. That was a plausible answer, but my gut told me that wasn't the whole truth, but I went along with it anyway.

"What color were your eyes before the infection?" I ask him, my ears perk up slightly, awaiting an answer but he simply smirks. "You seem eager to know more about me, truth be told I also want to know more about you, too."

I grumble slightly. "Well then, what do you want to know?" I flick my white tipped tail impatiently, awaiting a question.

"You never told me your last name." He simply says, watching me with amused eyes.

"It's Phantomhive. Happy?" I hiss at him grumpily.

"Quite. The surname suits you no matter how you think of it. By the way, doesn't Ciel mean 'from heaven' in Latin?" Sebastian asks again. "That just does not go well with your personality, does it?" He smirks teasingly.

"Oi!" I lash my tail angrily. "Not my fault that's what my parents named me… My parents." I calm slightly and slump against the chair, trying to remember what their names were. Vincent and Rachel, right? I think that's what their name was…

Sebastian loses his smirk quickly and begins to scratch my ear soothingly again. "Try not to think of them at the moment, okay? When we get home I will show you your room and you can try on the clothes I bought for you. We can try making some pancakes." He tells me with a gentle voice.

I begin to purr again and nod quietly, leaning into the touch. "I like pancakes. Do you have syrup too?" I ask rather eagerly.

He laughs softly at my excitement. "I'm guessing you've got a sweet tooth. That might be a problem. But no matter."

After a while of simply sitting there and getting to know each other a little more the car stops and Sebastian looks out the window.

"Ciel, we're here."


End file.
